Because You Have Me
by DizzyDior12
Summary: Pretty shitty one-shot. Also, a bit of an AU. Tony has parents whom he is estranged from. Steve is making him tell them about their impending nuptials. :D


"Ugh, Steve, I really don't want to do this."

Steve Rogers sighed and turned over on his side for what felt like the thousandth time to gaze at his boyfriend.

"I know you don't, Tony, but they're your parents. We have to tell them."

Tony's ginger brown eyes watched him for a moment before flickering restlessly to his chest, then his hands, then the ceiling as he rolled over and covers his face with an arm.

"But I haven't spoken to them in years, why do I have to start now?" he whined, and Steve felt his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Because," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady and not sharp, "We're engaged. When you get engaged you tell your parents. It's the way things are done."

He watched as Tony grunted, unsatisfied and burrowed further under the covers, shifting slightly away from the warmth of Steve's body. The blonde rolled his eyes and reached out, bringing the slighter frame of his new fiancé in close to his own breadth. Tony lifted his arm away from his face but didn't turn around. He could feel Steve's warm breath streaming steadily in and out on the skin of his neck. The steady rhythm was comforting, but not enough to divert him from the sickly pit of dread that had formed in his stomach at the prospect of telling his parents about his relationship with Steve.

"Maybe I can just send them a card. A card would be enough to get the message-"

"Tony," Steve interrupted, lips pressing where the hair on Tony's neck met the skin, "We're meeting them."

When Tony tensed even further in his arms, Steve sighed and smiled a little to himself, and kept kissing. He kissed the skin above Tony's collar and just behind the shell of his ear. He pulled himself up and kissed the delicate skin that pulled taut over the bone in his cheek, kissed his forehead, kissed his jaw, and finally lay back down, kissing his neck.

"We're going to meet them," he said, this time with a note of determination, "In a nice public place where they won't make a scene. We're going to buy them each a drink, treat them to an exceptional lunch, and then we're going to tell them when and where we're getting married. And after that, whether they accept us and congratulate us or throw their napkins down and leave the restaurant, it'll be over with. And whether they accept us or reject us, I'll be with you every step of the way and I'll bring you home and put you to bed and make love to you until their opinion of you is the absolute last thing on your mind."

Steve let his hands roam Tony's body throughout this diatribe, and by the time he finished, his right hand had snaked beneath the brunette's sleep bands and started stroking his length.

"Steve-" panted Tony, clutching at Steve's bicep as his fist pumped faster. The blonde pressed his body flush against Tony's and moved his hips in time to his hand. He steadied himself in his other elbow so he could lean over and look at Tony. Certainly it was a sight to see; The man whom the Avengers knew to be so cocky and bull-headed reduced to a quivering mass of nerve endings in his arms… Steve had never seen anything sexier.

"You like that, baby?" he whispered, leaning down to drag his teeth across Tony's throat as Iron Man nodded furiously and _mewled_ as Steve stopped pumping to press his thumb into the slit and bite the soft spot above his collar bone. "Tell me you love it."

"I lo-love it," Tony breathed. His hips now rocked back into Steve's of their own accord, "Come on, babe, fuck me."

He glanced back at Steve through those dark lashes and grinned, "Fuck me into the mattress, Steve. I know you want to, I can feel it."

He started to get up and face Steve, wanting to undress them so they could both have a good time but Steve just pushed him roughly back into the mattress and rolled him onto his back, straddling his thighs.

"No," said the blonde breathlessly, "Not tonight."

Tony's frown of confusion was quickly replaced by a groan of desperation as Steve literally ripped off his sleep pants and buried Tony's length in the white heat of his throat, humming as he moved furiously up and down his cock. Steve grinned as Tony's hips began thrusting up into him and both hands found their way into short, yellow hair. He reached one of his hands between Tony's legs so he could fondle his balls and the other he used to push one knee on top of his shoulders, giving him access to what he sought.

"Oh, yeah," Tony groaned from somewhere above him, hips moving faster and faster, "Oh, god, Steve!"

Steve grinned around his mouthful and narrowed his eyes as he watched Tony's face scrunch up and his breath come in gasps that were getting shorter and shorter. When he bit his lip, and Steve knew he was about to come, the blonde reached down and shoved his middle finger into his lover's tight hole, dry, slightly painful, the way he knew Tony went crazy for, and _twisted_.

The noise that ripped itself from the inventor's lips was animal, and beautiful, and could have been mistaken for agony had Steve not felt the white hot drops of _Tony_ dripping down his throat like melted sugar. The taste was salty, but slightly sweet, and _chemical_, exactly the way Steve would have thought Iron Man's jizz would taste, and he moaned at the thought, still pumping his lips around Tony's cock, watching as brown eyes rolled back into their sockets.

A few seconds later Steve felt rough fingertips brush against his face as the sensation of his mouth apparently became too much. He pulled away to stare at the billionaire, red-faced, eyes black, panting. The smile Tony received as he peered down through his lashes was not the cocky, self-satisfied one he expected, but soft and beautiful. It spoke of love and kindness and was 100% pure Steve.

Tony reached out to pull at Steve's arms until he flopped down on top of him, but when the brunette tried to reach between them to touch Steve's still throbbing erection, Steve stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Tony frowned, "Baby let me take care of you, too."

Steve just smiled and pressed their lips together.

"I wanted to make you feel good tonight, Tony. Just you." He reached out and pulled Tony's arms up so that they were suspended over their heads and then kissed him again, "I never want you to doubt that I love you, and that I'll be here no matter what."

Realization dawned in Tony's eyes as Steve continued.

"Even if your parents reject us, I'm never going anywhere. You don't need their approval, you have me. And you don't need them to accept you, because you have me."

Tony's lips twitched with a smile, which Steve returned momentarily before he became serious.  
"And if they don't want anything to do with you or us or our wedding or our kids, then that is honestly their loss."

The billionaire scoffed slightly but remained silent.

"Tony, you're the love of my life. And I wouldn't be here if I didn't think you were someone who was worth it. Understand?"

Brown eyes dipped in a look Steve knew as Tony's version of vulnerability. He reached out and lifted his finance's chin so that they had no choice but to stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

An unexpected sniffle was his reply and Tony wrested his arms free from where Steve still held them overhead and wrapped them around his neck.

"I know," he whispered, "I know."


End file.
